


Hunt

by doiebites



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiebites/pseuds/doiebites
Summary: "So, again, the plan is simple: we infiltrate the party, seduce the big drug lord's daughter, and get as much info from her as we can. It's easy and foolproof. Is there any questions about it?"Jaebeom spoke quietly but strongly. "Why does it have to be you that has to seduce the girl?"We've been through this already." Jinyoung's judging eyes indicated he was out of patience for this subject. "I'm exactly her type, I have the most chances of succeeding. But go ahead if you think you can do a better job than me. Just don't start complaining when it inevitably goes wrong."Jaebeom resorted to silence and eyes shifting down to the table, and the youngest of the small group sighed. Yugyeom knew a secret from the oldest man no one was supposed to know, and had a very strong feeling this plan wasn't going to happen as smoothly as expected.





	Hunt

"So, again, the plan is simple: we infiltrate the party, seduce the big drug lord's daughter, and get as much info from her as we can. It's easy and foolproof. Is there any questions about it?"

Jaebeom spoke quietly but strongly. "Why does it have to be you that has to seduce the girl?"

"We've been through this already." Jinyoung's judging eyes indicated he was out of patience for this subject. "I'm exactly her type, I have the most chances of succeeding. But go ahead if you think you can do a better job than me. Just don't start complaining when it inevitably goes wrong."

Jaebeom resorted to silence and eyes shifting down to the table, and the youngest of the small group sighed. Yugyeom knew a secret from the oldest man no one was supposed to know, and had a very strong feeling this plan wasn't going to happen as smoothly as expected.

"Now that this issue is finally resolved," Jinyoung emphasized the last word in a tone that didn't admit remarks about it, "let's get ready. Fancy up, we need to get rich till tonight."

As the daughter of the biggest drug lord in the country, Lee Yunhoe was the stereotype of spoiled rich girl. Fancy dresses, fancy car, even fancier and more exclusive parties were her trademark. The trio had managed to take an invitation from a famous facility's CEO and make three exact copies for the party that night.  
To appear rich, their agency had given them a budget to buy expensive suits and accessories, things that very obviously would be given back after the mission; money was tight these days and such luxuries weren't supported permanently.

As planned, at exactly 9pm they were entering the place of the party: a mansion of three stories with 30 bedrooms and even more bathrooms, plus a personal gym and even a spa the woman had ordered built in the third floor for her convenience.  
The three men had entered separately as planned, and were in different parts of the meeting room. Jaebeom had went straight to the bar and ordered a drink as he sat down; they wouldn't be doing much that night, just served as backup plan in case Jinyoung couldn't get his way through.

"If this is how drug lords live, I should think about changing sides and becoming one too." Yugyeom commented via the ear piece, looking everywhere as discreetly as possible.

"If you don't mind spending your whole life worried about being killed by people like us, I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea for a career." Jinyoung replied. "But of course, if the spies sent to kill were like you, you'd be in much luck."

Jaebeom could practically hear the youngest whine in his head and had to fake cough for a few seconds to mask his loud chuckle.

The main guest of the party haven't appeared yet, following the" fashionably late" rule. Ten minutes were left till 10, and they were starting to think she wouldn't show up.

Jinyoung had went to the bar for a drink as he waited, strategically placing himself in the opposite side from where Jaebeom was sitting.

He watched the younger man keep his habit of not drinking on the job, instead leaning against the tall table with the drink untouched in his hand.

His pose was almost royal like, and was attracting the attention of many women in fancy dresses nearby, and even some men. Some even dared to walk to him and flirt, but again and again Jinyoung politely refused everyone's advances, not once losing his posture.

Jaebeom could see from the smirk he was trying to hide that he was loving the attention, and took half his drink down at once. He would be needing more drinks like this that night if he didn't want to ruin the plan.

"Pay attention boys, she's here."

They didn't need to ask where to look. The loud music that came from the center of the room gave it away; Yunhoe had finally arrived and didn't want to lose anyone's attention.

In a tight silver dress that showed all her curves, and didn't leave much for the imagination, she walked down the stairs connecting the room to the second floor with all the might of a royal princess. She was greeted with applause, and faked shyness before speaking to a mic.

"I am glad all of you were able to come to my modest party tonight. I wish we all can have fun with class, and celebrate life!"

The public cheered in response, and the music continued, played on a stage by a group of musicians so big it could be called an orquestra.

"If she calls this a modest party I really want to know what a proper one looks like."

"I'm more interested in knowing how our Jinyoungie is going to seduce her." he stared right at him as he talked. "With so many handsome men around I doubt she'll even look at him."

Jinyoung stared at the other end of the bar with the expression calm as always, but his eyes showed that Jaebeom's provocation wasn't well taken.

The older man smirked in response, happy that he could take out his frustration on him without consequences. For now.

"Hyung if you can't handle the mission you should say it now and go, we don't need accidents happening."

He didn't like Yugyeom's warning at all.

"What the hell do you mean with that?" he growled to the hidden mic.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Can you two shut up so I can concentrate? Unlike you I got the most important part of the mission to handle."

Jinyoung walked away and went straight to the place Yunhoe was, talking to a politician well known for corruption and extorsion, but never proven by justice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you finally, madam." he greeted, bowing respectfully. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time."

Yunhoe had turned around in disdain for being interrupted, but as soon as she focused on the until now stranger's face, her expression changed completely, and now was smiling.

"It is my most pleasure to have you in my modest house, Mr. Jinyoung."

Her smile had turned into a interested smirk, and the trio knew then the first step of the mission was completed.

Jaebeom had moved to the place he was before so he could get a better view, and ordered another drink at the same time. The glow in his eyes was getting darker as he saw her get steadily closer to Jinyoung, and he swallowed the whole drink when he kissed her hand.

"Seems like the plan is working." Yugyeom whispered. "We'll get our info in no time."

The man didn't answer, still focused in the way they were talking. He couldn't hear a thing but judging from their smiles and Yunhoe's exaggerated laugh, the flirting had started and didn't show no signs of stopping.

He had to control himself not to curse out loud when he saw Jinyoung take off his ear piece and put it on his pocket when the woman was distracted.

"Hyung? You there, I don't hear anything."

"Yes I'm here. They seem to be getting along just fine."

His strangled tone of voice was enough to sound an alarm on Yugyeom's head. Jaebeom was mad and jealous and that meant a threat to the mission.

"Hyung... You're not doing anything. It's just a mission, remember that."

_ Oh, no it isn't. _

He could see it just by watching Jinyoung; he was attracted to the woman, no amount of acting could explain the way he looked at her, or how he kept touching her, and it was driving him mad.

Yunhoe had noticed his constant stare and had adopted a more reserved posture, suspecting the man in front of her now. Jinyoung had noticed that also, and even though he was pissed off his colleague was ruining the plan, he decided to take that to his advantage, and took the chance to whisper that they should go to a quiet place where his apparent rival wouldn't bother them.

Jaebeom quickly realized what was happening and lost his temper finally, getting up from his seat and walking to the couple determined to take Jinyoung out of there.

He was about 4 meters away from them when the youngest suddenly got in front of him.

Yugyeom was a wall, but he wasn't stronger than him, and Jaebeom quickly shoved him away, eyes focused on his target.

But it was too late. They were gone already, and he stood there breathing heavily.

"Hyung, let's go, we don't have anything more to do here."

Yugyeom was grabbing on his arm, and he almost shouted at him for it but remembered he was in the middle of the ballroom, with people staring at him, so he just let the boy take him outside.

"You nearly screwed the whole plan!" the youngest exclaimed once they were out of sight from everyone. "Jinyoung hyung was doing a great job and you almost took it all down with your jealousy!"

"He wasn't supposed to be so into it dammit! It's not a question of jealousy it's a question of being professional!"

"No, it's jealousy. I know you have feelings for him okay? That's why I tried to convince Jinyoung to choose someone else for the mission, 'cause I was worried this would happen!"

That caught Jaebeom off guard, and he denied it for a moment, but then sighed and leaned to the wall.

"Maybe you're right, I shouldn't be here, I should have denied it when he asked me to do it. What do you want me to say, I thought I was professional enough but apparently I'm not!"

Yugyeom sighed. "The boss told us to come back to the headquarters, hyung isn't going to need us anymore for the night."

The image of what they possibly would be doing in that moment brought back the anger, and when they got back in the car to go back, Jaebeom nearly broke the window with a punch.

  
  
  
  


It was early morning when Jinyoung came back to the headquarters, looking tired. He was greeted by the other agents in there at the time, wanting to know news about the big mission.

"It was a success, I got all the info we needed about her father recorded in tape and ready to use."

The small group cheered and from the back a voice was heard louder.

"And what about her, was she good in bed?"

Everyone laughed and demanded more information about it, and Jinyoung was about to answer when the sound of the back door closing loudly turned the room into silence.

"Excuse me, I need to go talk to someone first."

He opened the same door and walked outside, finding Jaebeom leaned against the wall with eyes closed and jaw tensed up.

He turned his head when he heard the footsteps and faked a calm expression and tone when he spoke.

"I thought you were telling them all the details about last night."

"There weren't details. I used a truth serum on her, and spent all night interrogating her about her father. She'll wake up later today having no memory of me."

Jaebeom studied him for a moment and when he saw he was telling the truth he looked away, to the sea far away in the horizon.

"You could have ruined everything last night, hyung."

"I don't need a second lecture okay, Yugyeom already scolded me enough."

Jinyoung smiled. "That boy is smart, he picked up on your secret way before I could ever notice it. We know each other for a long time and I know you as well as myself, but I only realized it when I saw you staring at us like that."

A moment of silence passed before the older man spoke.

"I was a fool in thinking I would go through this mission without any accident happening, I should have said no when you asked me to join."

"Yeah, you should. But if you did I would have had to wait a way longer time to be able to do this without fear."

Next second Jaebeom was pressed against the wall with Jinyoung's lips on his own, patiently waiting for his response to the kiss.

He quickly assumed control and pulled his body closer, earning a soft moan from the younger man and fingers tugging on his hair.

They pulled back breatheless and still just as close, and he noticed Jinyoung had a playful smirk on his face.

"Has anyone mentioned to you how hot you look when you're jealous?"

Jaebeom answered with a smirk of his own.

"Oh you think that is hot?" he quickly turned them around and pinned him against the wall instead, his full body pressed against his. "You haven't seen anything yet."


End file.
